If $x$ and $y$ are positive integers less than $20$ for which $x + y + xy = 76$, what is the value of $x + y$?
Solution: If we add $1$ to both sides of the equation, the left hand side may be factored using Simon's Favorite Factoring Trick. Thus, $$xy + x + y + 1 = (x+1)(y+1) = 77.$$ Since $x,y$ are positive integers, then $x+1, y+1$ must be a pair of factors of $77$, which are given by $\{x+1,y+1\} = \{1,77\},\{7,11\}$. Thus, $\{x,y\} = \{0,76\},\{6,10\}$, though only the latter satisfies the given conditions. Hence, $x+y = 6 + 10 = \boxed{16}$.